Harry Potter and the Pokemon Trainers
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Harry is starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, he had to deal with Voldemort, evil Professors, and crushes. However, there is one thing he did not account for, Pokémon. Harry's world is turned upside down, as he begins his journey as a Pokémon master. NOTE: I deleted the original story, and am completely rewriting it! Also, canon pairings.


**Note:** I have decided to rewrite the first four chapters of this story. One reason is due to not liking the pacing of it, and another reason is that there were errors. Some errors included getting one of my character's eye color wrong in one of the chapters, and introducing a Pokémon Harry sees and then in another chapter having Harry "see it for the first time." The story still takes place in Harry's fifth year.

 **Characters:** (Trainers that are my OCs from my Pokémon games)

Athena: She has brown hair and green eyes. She is fifteen years old and comes from the Johto region. Her starter is a Cyndaquil, which is named Inferno. Her family includes her mother, her aunts, her cousin Anubis, and her triplet cousins Diana, Hades, and Luna.

Anubis: He has black hair and blue eyes, and is fifteen years old. He comes from the Johto region, and his starter was a Chikorita named Osirus. His family includes his mother, his aunts, his cousin Athena, and his triplet cousins Diana, Hades, and Luna.

Diana: She is eleven years old, with black hair and green eyes. She has a beauty mark/mole at the corner of her left eye, and is the oldest of the triplets. Her starter is a Chimchar, and she comes from the Sinnoh region. Her family includes her mother, her aunts, her brother Hades, her sister Luna, and her cousins Athena and Anubis.

Hades: He is eleven years old, with black hair and green eyes. He has a beauty mark/mole at the corner of his left eye, and is the second oldest out of the triplets. His starter was a Chimchar, and comes from the Sinnoh region. His family includes his mother, aunts, sisters Diana and Luna, and his cousins Athena and Anubis.

Luna: She is eleven years old, with black hair and green eyes. She has a beauty mark/mole at the corner of her left eye. She is the youngest of the triplets. Her starter was a Chimchar, and she is from the Sinnoh region. Her family includes her mother, her aunts, her sister Diana, her bother Hades, and her cousins Athena and Anubis.

Ares: She comes from the Unova region. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is sixteen years old. Her starter was a Snivy. Her family includes her mother, and her younger sister Isis.

Zeus: He is sixteen years old, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He is from the Unova region, and his starter was an Oshawott. His family includes his mother, and his younger brother Osirus.

Isis: She is thirteen years old, with dark green eyes and dark brown hair. She is from the Unova region, and her starter was an Oshawott. Her family includes her mother, and her sister Ares.

Osirus: He is thirteen years old, with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He is from the Unova region, and his starter was a Snivy. His family includes his mother, and his older brother Zeus.

Setsuna: She is twelve years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is from the Kalos region, and her starter was a Froakie. Her family includes her mother, and her younger twin brother Wolfram.

Wolfram: He is twelve years old, with blonde hair and green eyes. He is from the Kalos region, and his starter was a Fennekin. His family includes his mother, and older twin sister Setsuna.

(New trainers added!)

Ruby: She is twelve years old, with brown hair and blue eyes. She is from the Hoenn region, and her starter was a Mudkip. Her family includes her father, her mother, and younger twin sister Lilo.

Lilo: She is twelve years old, with brown hair and blue eyes. She is from the Hoenn region, and her starter was a Torchic. Her family includes her father, her mother, and older twin sister Ruby.

 **New Year, New Teachers**

Harry boarded the Hogwarts train, after waving goodbye to his friends, Hermione and Ron, who left to sit with the rest of the Prefects. His summer had been crazy; he had been escorted out of his house, by a group calling themselves the Order of the Phoenix. He stayed at Grimmauld place with them along with the Weasleys and Hermione. It was his Godfather's home, and it was also where is Godfather was hiding out. He was the 'Boy who Lived,' because he survived a Dark Wizard's killing curse. The Wizard's name was Voldemort, and he had killed his parents as they defended him. Voldemort had returned and his followers were coming out of hiding to continue his rampage. The only thing was that the Ministry of Magic did not believe him.

Harry traveled down the train, trying to find an empty compartment, but everywhere was full. He finally found one, and saw that the only occupants were Neville, a boy in the same year as him, and a blonde girl wearing a pair of strange glasses. Harry had to think for a moment, and realized that the girl was Luna, who was in the same year as Ron's sister Ginny.

"Um, is it okay if I sit here?" Harry asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Neville stood up, and went to sit on the other side of the compartment, and continued to feed his plant. Luna did not move, and continued to read her magazine, called the Quibbler. Harry noticed that the magazine was upside down, but did not comment. Neville and Luna were in their own little worlds, and Harry hoped that his crush, Cho Chang, did not see him with his current company.

"Harry!" A voice called almost an hour later.

Harry looked up, and saw his best friend Ron waving to him, as Hermione and he made their way to the compartment.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione scolded. "Yelling and waving your hand around when he can see you is not necessary!"

Harry smiled, and almost laughed at the contrast between his friends. Ron was tall, with red hair and blue eyes, and covered in freckles. Hermione on the other hand was shorter, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Harry himself had black hair, and emerald green eyes. Hermione was the oldest, followed by Ron, and then Harry himself.

"That prat Malfoy is a Prefect too." Ron told Harry.

Ron settled in next to Harry, and Hermione sat on the other side of him. Before the trio could continue talking, Ron's twin brothers Fred and George entered the compartment. Fred and George had bright red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The two were identical, and to most people, hard to tell apart.

"Rumor has it, we've got new Professors." Fred told them.

"We always get a new Defense the Dark Arts teacher." Harry replied.

"We did not say Professor, but Professors…" Fred said.

"…This means more than one." George finished.

Hermione pulled out a paper, which had Prefect duties marked on it.

"Oh yes, we are getting new Professors, and a new class taught to us as well." Hermione told them. "I for one cannot wait to see what they are going to teach."

Ron let out a groan.

"Of course, more work means more fun." He said, sarcastically.

Hermione gave him a pointed look, which he ignored.

"Well, new Professors, means more Professors to prank." Fred said.

"You know your mother would have your head if you tried anything with the new Professors." Harry replied.

"That is true." Fred said. "We cannot have that now can we? We must be squeaky clean like Percy."

"The Prat who abandoned his family." George muttered.

"Anyway, I heard that we have more than three Professors teaching the new classes, I think there are more, but the Head boy got annoyed with us, and told us to leave, or he would take points." Fred said, with a grin.

"Yes, after we left, it seems that he fell ill." George said, grinning at Fred.

"Well, if it isn't Potter. How does it feel to lose out on a Weasley and a Mudblood? I would've thought you would be chosen for Prefect." A voice sneered.

Harry looked up.

"Malfoy." He growled.

Draco Malfoy had pale white blond hair, pale grey eyes, and a pale complexion. Draco was flanked by two boys that looked like Gorillas, but were less intelligent than the actual animal. Draco saw Harry get up from his seat to confront him.

"See this badge, which means I have power over you, and I can take points." Draco told him.

"Hey Malfoy, knock it off or we're going to report you." Ron's voice cut in.

"Weasley." Malfoy barely acknowledged.

Malfoy must have realized that he was outnumbered, and that he could be reported for his behavior, so he left with his goons. Ron and Hermione watched him go, and once he was gone, they joined the other three in their compartment. Luna watched all of them with faint interest.

The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful, and the train soon arrived at Hogwarts. When Harry got off the train, he noticed that Hagrid, who was the half-giant gamekeeper, was not there. Instead, it was Professor Grubby-Plank, and he was waving the students over to horseless carriages. Or so Harry thought. In front of each carriage was a black winged horses with blank white eyes.

"Ron." Harry said, grabbing his friend by his arm.

"Ow! What is it Harry?" Ron replied, pulling his arm out of his grasp.

"Do you see those horses?" Harry asked.

"What horses, I don't see anything." Ron replied. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry noticed that Ron seemed to be telling the truth, but could not understand why he was able to see them. Hermione did not see them either. After they gave him a worried look, they left to go to another carriage, which the Prefects would ride in. This left Harry all alone with Neville and Luna. He almost jumped out of his skin when Luna spoke up beside him.

"Don't worry, I can see them too." Luna told him airily.

Harry grimaced at her comment; he saw the same thing as "Looney" Lovegood. As Harry climbed into the carriage, his crush Cho Chang came in after him. After she got in, the carriage left the area. Harry wished that it was only Cho and him, but he was stuck with Neville and Luna too. He was suddenly embarrassed by them; he hoped she did not think he was best friends with them. Neville and Luna continued what they were doing, oblivious to Harry's thoughts.

The carriages arrived, and Harry saw the first year students being led by boats across the lake. They would arrive after the older students were already in the Great Hall, and settled in. As Harry sat down, he noticed a pink toad like woman at the head table. She was the one at the trial, who wanted him to be punished for the mishap with the Dementors. The Headmaster Dumbledore had helped him escape prosecution. Speaking of the Professor, Harry had not seen the him yet.

"I hate Prefect duties." Ron complained, sliding in next to Harry.

"That's because you hate hard work." Ginny, Ron's sister, said.

"Shut up Ginny, no one cares what you think." Ron replied.

"Ron! Be nice to your sister." Hermione scolded, as she sat on the other side of Harry.

Ron folded his arms and looked away, while Ginny glared at her brother.

"Who are those people?" Neville asked.

Harry looked up, and saw thirteen people sitting at the Professors' table. Their ages looked like they ranged from first year to sixth year. There were seven brown haired people, four black haired people, and two blondes. The oldest black haired one, a boy who appeared to be about fifteen years old, was stuck sitting next to Professor Snape. The black haired bot fidgeted as Professor Snape regarded him with a cold glare. They made up a huge chunk of the table, and they stood out among the Professors for being so young.

"I wonder if they are from another school as transfers." George pondered.

Fred was using Ron as a head rest.

"Get off of me!" Ron yelled, pushing his brother off.

"Temper." Fred teased.

"Here comes the Head Master." George said.

Harry was happy to see Dumbledore, because it meant that he was safe from Voldemort. Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared. Harry listened as Dumbledore began his speech.

"Hem Hem!" A voice interrupted his speech.

The voice belonged to Umbridge, and Harry tuned her out as she spoke to the students.

"…thank you for that Professor Umbridge, now I have something else to do, before we eat. I have decided to add another class to our curriculum, which is called Pocket Monsters. Let me introduce you to your new Professors."

He beckoned the young Professors forward. They approached as a group, but Harry noticed that the girl with brown hair and green eyes was selected as the speaker. The young girl cleared her throat, and addressed the students.

"My name is Athena, and I would like to introduce you to my fellow Professors." The girl began.

She pointed to a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"This is my cousin Anubis."

Harry saw some female students whisper amongst themselves when Anubis was introduced.

"These are my triplet cousins Diana, Hades, and Luna."

Harry saw black haired and green eyed children.

"From the Unova region, and our pen pals, Ares and her sister Isis, and Zeus and Osirus."

Harry saw two dark haired girls, and two brown haired boys.

"These two are the twins Ruby and Lilo."

Two brown haired girls with blue eyes waved to the gathered students.

"Finally, from the Kalos region, we have twins Setsuna and Wolfram."

Harry saw the only blondes.

"The reason there are so many of us, is due to our teaching methods. Each of us have been assigned to each grade level and to two houses in those grades. However, we are looking for specific students for our advanced classes, so not all of you will make the cut. We look forward to teaching all of you." Athena told them.

Once done the new Professors sat down.

"Since all introductions are out of the way, let's enjoy the feast." Dumbledore told them.

Harry began to eat, and listened to the conversations around him.

"I hope that dark brown haired girl teaches us."

"Ares or her sister?"

"Ares, she is really pretty."

"Those triplets were pretty."

"Hades is a boy."

"Really, he looks like a short-haired girl."

"Those blondes look like they could pass off for Malfoys."

"I wonder if that Athena girl and her family are related to Harry Potter."

"I wonder what Pocket Monsters are, it sounds cool."

Harry rolled his eyes at the conversations, and focused on staring at Cho Chang. She was really pretty, and he got lost in staring at her, that he jumped when he was nudged. The person who nudged him was Ron.

"Dinner is over, we are heading back to the dorms now, and you might want to come." Ron told him.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's leading the first years, she told me to come back and get you."

"Right."

Harry got up to follow Ron out of the Main Hall. As Harry and Ron walked back to the Dorms, Harry noticed that students were whispering and pointing at him. He felt a flash a anger surge through him, because no one believed him when he said Voldemort was back.

"I wonder what those Pocket Professors are going to teach us." Ron said, breaking the silence.

Harry looked up.

"Well, it must involve monsters, because that is in the name." Harry retorted.

He did not mean to snap at Ron, but to his relief, Ron did not seemed to phased.

"It will probably be so much fun, and can you imagine, one of us will be the first Pocket Monster trainer!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Ron excitedly chatted about the new subject as they went to their dorms, and then headed to bed.

The next day Harry woke up to the sound of people rushing out of the room. He groggily grabbed his glasses, and saw that everyone, except Ron, had left the room. Ron was getting ready for the day, and was pinning his Prefect badge onto his robes. He must have noticed Harry, because he turned towards him.

"Hiya mate." Ron greeted him.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked him.

"Everyone is excited about the Pocket Monster thing, so they all rushed out of here. I heard that there are different classes for each house, and some classes have been shifted to accommodate the Pocket Monster classes. I think everyone wants their house and year to be first." Ron told him. "Truthfully, I really want to be the first class."

Harry smiled in slight amusement, he knew Ron wanted to outshine his brothers, and do something his brothers have never done before.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said.

Harry quickly got dressed, and with Ron, rushed to the Great Hall. The two of them saw a large group of students, all years, gathered around parchments that were pinned to the wall. For every student that left, four more would take their spot. Some students neglected their breakfast, while others ate while they checked the parchment. Harry stood back, while Ron forced his way to the front.

"Yes! We got Professor Ares!" A seventh year Hufflepuff exclaimed.

A small cheer from the other seventh years greeted him.

"Harry!"

Harry turned towards Ron's voice, and saw his friend making his way back to him.

"We are the first class being taught!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked, amused.

Harry was not too worried about who would be taught first.

"Yeah, we have to share with Slytherin, but the first class is today after breakfast." Ron told him.

Ron went to join Hermione, who was sitting at their table watching the whole thing with an annoyed air. Harry joined them and began to eat. Ron was telling the slightly envious Fred, George, and Ginny about their luck.

"Honestly, everyone is acting like animals." Hermione grumbled.

Harry heard her, and couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone is just excited about the whole thing." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him. "It probably doesn't hurt that all the Pocket Monster Professors could be models."

Harry shrugged, it was true, they could be models but that did not matter to him.

Ron shoveled down his food, waved to his siblings, and ran towards the Pocket Monster classroom. Hermione finished at a slower pace, wiped her mouth before bidding everyone farewell, and went to the new class. Harry heard her yell at some students who were rushing to get the best seats in the class. Harry finished his breakfast, and went to class.

"I can't wait!" Harry heard some students say.

When Harry arrived, he saw the Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting for Professor Athena. There was a buzz of conversation, which were all about the subject being taught. Everyone was excited to start the new lesson. The Slytherins were on one side of the room, and the Gryffindors were on the other. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"I can't wait to shove this in Fred and George's faces." Ron said. "They were so jealous that we are getting taught about Pocket Monsters first."

Harry could not help but let out a small chuckle. People spoke a bit longer, but a hush fell over the class when Athena arrived. Athena walked next to him, and Harry noticed that she seemed to be the same height as him. It felt weird to Harry to have someone the same age as him as his Professor. He noticed that Athena had a stack of books next to her, but she made no effort to hand them out.

"Hello class, I would like to introduce you to the world of Pokémon…" Athena began.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss...?" Athena began.

"Granger. I thought this was a Pocket Monster class." Hermione said.

"Pokémon is the shorter version, and the one we refer to the most." Athena told her. "Today, we will learn the basics of our culture, so to speak, and what a Pokemon is. However, this class is also a test to determine who will become Pokemon Trainers and those that will be dropped."

Harry sat up straighter, Ron looked startled, and Hermione pulled out some parchment. There was some murmuring, and some students shifted in their seats. Athena ignored them, and went back to her desk.

"You don't need to worry about being cut from the class for about a week, because I will have to collaborate with my fellow trainers, and one class isn't enough to get a proper assessment on all of you. I suggest you take notes."

There was a scramble as the class pulled out parchment for notes.

"Currently there are over seven hundred Pokemon. Each Pokemon is separated into different class types, but we will get into more detail in another class. Pokemon come from the Kanto region, the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh region, the Unova region, and the Kalos region. In each region the average age a person can become a Pokemon trainer is ten."

Athena made her way behind her desk, but she still did not touch the stack of books.

"At the age of ten, you are considered an adult. Which means you can legally marry, but you can get arrested as well. Now let's talk about the Pokemon. Trainers can carry only six Pokemon on them at a time, but they can have as many Pokemon as they want total. Most trainers will catch more than one Pokemon, because for some Pokemon gender can affect appearance of that Pokemon. Other reasons to catch more than one Pokemon are due to their natures, and some can turn out to be better in battle than their 'littermate.'

Back to the regions though, because before you can even become a Pokemon trainer, you will get a starter Pokemon. This Pokemon will be your very fist Pokemon you own, and it will help you capture other Pokemon. Trainers meet with the Professor of that region, and select a Pokemon that is either a Fire type, Grass type, or Water type. Fire is weak to water, Grass is week to fire, and Water is weak to grass. Trainers get to choose the Pokemon they want to travel with, however in this class, starters will be chosen for you. We will take everyone's personalities into account and select the starter Pokemon that way."

Athena paused and pulled out a red and white ball that had a button in the middle.

"This is called a Pokeball, Pokemon will be captured with this, and I will go in more detail in capturing a Pokemon the next class after talking about types. Pokeballs come in more than one type, but this is a basic one that most trainers use. Those types of Pokeballs we bring here that are not the basic ones will have to be paid for, so if you want a certain Pokeball you will have to save up."

Athena tossed the Pokeball into the air, and a ray of light flashed throughout the room. When it cleared, Harry saw a blue and cream badger like creature, with flames coming out it it's shoulders. It's eyes were a golden yellow, and it stared at them.

"This is my starter Pokemon that I chose from the Johto region, he is a Typhlosion. I named him Inferno, and he had three evolutionary stages. His fist stage was Cyndaquil, followed by Quilava, and now Typhlosion. Some Pokemon evolve through leveling up, others from stones, or friendship, while others do not evolve at all. There is a new evolution as well, but those you continue will learn about that later. Some Pokemon only have one evolution, some have more, and some have less. Now, here is the fun part of class, we will have a Pokemon battle."

Harry and the rest of the students looked at each other.

"I believe that people also learn from experience, so for the next part of the class we will be going outside to a place I prepared for the first Pokemon battle. Follow me."

Athena left the classroom, and the next of the students followed her. She took them to a large clearing, that Harry saw was painted in a huge rectangle shape, which was separated in the middle, and another section that appeared to be a goal area. In the middle towards the back, there was a table, with a basket on it, which had an egg inside of it. Surrounding the basket were six pokeballs. Athena went to stand next to table.

"From what I can see from your uniforms, it appears that you are from different houses, or types, so I will be choosing opponents from each of you. I believe a battle will teach you better than just having me talk at you for an hour. Now, I will point to each group, and chose the ones that will be in the very first Pokemon battle at Hogwarts!"

Athena closed her eyes, and pointed towards the Slytherins. Her finger landed on Draco Malfoy, who sauntered up to the battle area. She then turned toward the Gryffindors, and pointed in Harry's general direction. Harry went to move, but Athena's look of confusion stopped him.

"I didn't choose you, I chose your red head friend." Athena told him.

Harry blushed slightly when the Slytherins laughed at him. He ignored them, and looked at Ron who had gone very pale. Harry gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed that he could do it. Ron numbly went to the battle area.

"I am pulling Inferno out of the lineup, which means that there will only be five Pokemon to choose from." Athena told them.

Malfoy swaggered over to the table and grabbed a Pokeball, and Ron went after him. Athena brought Malfoy to one side of the rectangle, and brought Ron to the other side. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked confident, and that Ron looked nervous. Athena stood to the side, and lifted up a flag.

"In this corner we have the challenger from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy!" Athena began, pointing at Malfoy. "And in this corner, the challenger from Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley!"

Athena waved the flag.

"Let the Pokemon battle begin!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Note:** I have decided to change a few things, and the pacing of the story. There were some things I did not really care for in the beginning, and I added two more trainers that weren't in the original version of the story. I wanted to have a trainer to cover each region; the only one I am missing is the Kanto region ones.


End file.
